Momentos
by Alhena Weasley
Summary: Una parte importante de nuestras vidas son los recuerdos, todos recordamos, aunque algunas veces preferimos no hacerlo. Los nuevos integrantes de Hogwarts no son una excepción y sus recuerdos abarcan muchas posibilidades. Momentos felices, vergonzosos, románticos, divertidos, tristes, desesperantes. Una serie de one-shoot sobre parejas de la tercera generación.
1. Navidades

_Disclaimer: El mundo y universo de HP, así como sus personajes, no son míos, pertenecen a J. . _

Bueno, como he puesto en el título este fic consistirá en one-shoots de la tercera generación, diferentes momentos de las parejas que más amamos, parejas que pueden ser tanto románticas como de amistad. He empezado con un Lily/Lorcan, porque ahora mismo me he viciado a leer cosas de ellos y tuve ganas de escribir uno, este fue el resultado. Para contextualizar, dejaré esto:

Lily Luna Potter: Gryffindor, Cuarto curso.

Lorcan Scamander: Gryffindor, Quinto curso.

Lysander Scamander: Ravenclaw, Quinto curso.

* * *

_Las navidades eran la época favorita de Lily desde pequeña, pero habían pequeños detalles que podían ayudar a mejorarlas. _

La pelirroja adoraba la Navidad, de hecho era su época del año favorita, podía volver a casa después de los primeros meses en el castillo y, aunque echase de menos algunas de sus amistades, se alegraba de poder ver a su familia, o al menos a la familia que no veía cuando estaba en el colegio, podría explicarle a su madre lo que había hecho durante esos meses y enseñarle alguno de sus dibujos, además también podría pedirle a su padre que le enseñara algunas nuevas técnicas de vuelo, tal y como había logrado que le prometiera cuando el tren había partido del andén 93/4 el primero de setiembre. Pero lo que más le gustaba de la Navidad era, sin lugar a dudas, la celebración en casa de sus abuelos, allí se reunían todos y, algunas de las veces, también venían amigos de la familia, como los Longbottom o los Scamander, aunque estos últimos no solían estar pues salían todos de expediciones para buscar algunas criaturas mágicas. Lily era una chica bastante familiar y se llevaba bastante bien con la mayoría de su familia, así que, a pesar de ser una familia más bien numerosa y ruidosa, ella siempre esperaba aquel día con ansia y alegría. Por eso aquel día, 24 de diciembre, se había despertado de un humor genial y llena de energía, temprano, muy temprano, mucho más de lo usual pues si había algo que a Lily le gustase, aparte dibujar y el quidditch, era dormir, Lils adoraba dormir casi tanto como su tío Ron comer.

La gryffindor bajó con una sonrisa, dispuesta a saludar alegremente a todo ser viviente que encontrase en la casa – **Buenos días, mamá** – saludó a Ginny cuando la vio en la cocina, seguramente preparando el desayuno de su padre, Harry, quien no tardaría en levantarse para ir al ministerio a cerrar el último papeleo del día de Navidad. No era lo más usual del mundo que la madre de la joven se levantara para hacer esas cosas, pero en aquellas fechas todos hacían algo para que el padre pudiera descansar el mayor tiempo posible en casa- **¿Preparada para hoy? –** le preguntó – T**ambién vendrán los Scamander a la cena** – añadió segundos después, ocasionando que el codo de Lily acabase dentro del bol de cereales que se había estado tomando hasta aquel momento - **¿No irán de expedición como cada invierno?** – preguntó Lily curiosa. Ante la negativa de su madre Lily se acabó rápidamente el bol y se levantó sin despedirse de su madre siquiera, subiendo nuevamente a su habitación, haciéndose una improvisada coleta alta y cogiendo la libreta de dibujos para empezar a hacer el regalo de los señores Scamander, Lysander y Lorcan. Por suerte aquel año no había decidido hacer regalos materiales, su regalo sería el mismo para todos, un retrato, un dibujo, y ya lo tenía pensado, haría un dibujo de los cuatro Scamander para los padres y uno de cada gemelo para Lorcan y Lysander. El retrato de los gemelos había sido el más fácil de hacer después de los de James y Albus, sus hermanos mayores.

No sería la primera vez que Lily se encontraba allí a Lorcan, pero el saberlo con antelación había provocado que el corazón de la pequeña se acelerase, la suerte era que todos quedaran para cenar e intercambiar regalos por la noche, por lo que a la leona le dio tiempo de hacer los dibujos y arreglarse para la noche, esmerándose un poco más de manera inconsciente al saber que_ él_ estaría allí. Rizó levemente las puntas de su cabello, se puso unos pantalones tejanos negros junto a un jersey de color verde botella y, finalmente, colocó todos los dibujos en una bolsa y se desapareció por Red-Flu – Buenas a todos – saludó Lily con una sonrisa en el rostro antes de salir disparada a saludar a sus abuelos ¡Cómo los quería! Después de saludar a los más enérgicos de la familia, que sin duda alguna eran sus abuelos, pasó a saludar al resto y fue entonces cuando los Scamander llegaron.

Lily se sonrojó al ver a Lorcan, y mientras ambos saludaban avisando primero de quien era quien ella sonrió a Lysander y le saludó primero - **¿Qué tal las vacaciones, Lysander?** – le preguntó antes de darle un beso en la mejilla con total tranquilidad, eran distintos el uno del otro, Lily conocía sus diferencias y era de las pocas que podía hacerlo a distancia. Las conocía todas, o al menos todas las que podía ver a simple vista. Sabía que la sonrisa de Lorcan era más ladeada que la de Lysander, que el gryffindor siempre iba más despeinado que el ravenclaw, que siempre llevaba la corbata con el nudo mal hecho, que el mayor tenía una pequeña cicatriz en el cuello que el menor no tenía.

¿Cómo equivocarse siendo que estaba enamorada de uno? Porque lo estaba, estaba enamorada de Lorcan Scamander aunque le hubiera costado admitirlo, era por ese motivo se sonrojaba cuando lo veía, que sonreía el doble cuando hablaba con él y por eso Lily Potter volvería a Hogwarts recordando las mejores Navidades hasta la fecha, solo porque él había participado en ellas.

* * *

Hasta aquí el primer capítulo, cortito, lo sé, pero esto irá variando dependiendo de mi musa de la inspiración. Mi intención es subir el próximo one-shoot el domingo que viene pero para eso necesitaría vuestra ayuda. Agradecería que dejarais vuestra opinión sobre lo que habéis leído, después de todo los escritores de esa página sobrevivimos a base de Reviews, y aunque sea la primera que me atrevo a publicar espero que no sea la última. ¡Gracias por leer!

**¿Qué pareja queréis? ¡Se abren las votaciones!**

Att: Alhena Weasley.


	2. Encontronazos y accidentes

_**Disclaimer: El mundo y el universo de Harry Potter no me pertenecen, son de J.K. Rowling. Escribo todo esto sin ánimo de lucro. **_

Siento muchísimo haber tardado tanto en escribir algo nuevo a pesar de no haber informado (y todavía siento más que sea algo como esto, pero dicen que peor es nada), he tenido un año de lo más difícil repleto de problemas y recién están empezando a solucionarse ahora (crucemos los dedos). En todo caso, muchísimas gracias a los que leyeron y a los que empiecen a leer.

Cualquier cosa que quieran decir es bienvenida, tanto si es crítica constructiva como si se trata de comentar algo que os haya gustado sobre esta escena.

Todos los personajes que aparecen en escena (a excepción del profesor) tienen 17 años, están en su último curso en Hogwarts.

No era extraño ver a James Sirius Potter saliendo de una aula abandonada cinco minutos después de una chica, de hecho el gryffindor rara vez se paraba a disimular lo sucedido, salía de allí con una ancha sonrisa en la cara, el pelo más despeinado de lo normal y la corbata mucho más suelta que cuando había entrado.

Todos eran conocedores de la reputación del moreno, y si había que ser sincero a James le encantaba, era el dolor de cabeza de los profesores y el chico por el que la mayoría de las chicas del colegio suspiraban. Era su vida, la vida perfecta que siempre había deseado, la misma que había llevado sus dos tocayos, James y Sirius, hasta que las cosas empezaron a ponerse más serias. El problema era que las cosas no se tornaban serias aún, era un adolescente despreocupado, su único problema eran los chicos que se habían dado cuenta de que su hermanita (o alguna de sus primas) habían crecido. ¡Y de qué manera! Pero esa es otra historia.

Su próxima clase empezaba en diez minutos, el tiempo que tenía el moreno para llegar a su sala común, coger el libro de pociones y bajar a las mazmorras. Pero había otra cosa sobre James Potter que era bastante conocida por el colegio, _tenía una flor en el culo_, o quizá un campo entero. Solía salirse con la suya, siempre, con un castigo mínimo. Aquel día él no era el único que iba tarde, el profesor de pociones también, por lo que cuando entró y sentó su culo (el mejor de Hogwarts, según algunas de sus compañeras) al lado de Fred Weasley lo único que escuchó fue el suspiro de la chica que se sentaba detrás de él.

El profesor entró cinco minutos después, disculpándose por la tardanza a la vez que pedía a Merlín pasar el resto de la tarde tranquila, fracasó estrepitosamente. ¿Cómo iba a tener una tarde tranquila cuándo James, Fred, Frank y Gabriel se encontraban en su clase? Había intentado por activa y por pasiva que los separasen, que hicieran dos grupos de séptimo ¡Qué fueran con los que no pertenecían a su casa! Pero no hubo manera, era prácticamente imposible que esos cuatro se separasen.

—** Longbottom, Potter, Weasley, Wood, quedaros después de clase.**

Cualquiera esperaría que al menos Frank Longbottom se comportara, su padre era el jefe de su casa y el profesor de herbología, pero aunque era el más tranquilo de los cuatro (y fue prefecto durante su quinto curso) no era, ni mucho menos, un estudiante ejemplar.

— **Como veo que ni siquiera estando en vuestro último año aprendéis yo escogeré a vuestras parejas para pociones a partir de ahora** — empezó a explicar — **No me interrumpa, joven Wood —** dijo al ver como Gabriel abría ya la boca, dispuesto a discutir esa decisión. —** Como iba diciendo a partir de mañana, que tenemos clase, vuestras parejas para pociones serán otras.**

Aquella decisión que afectaría a ocho personas de maneras distintas, el profesor no pensaba juntar a dos de ellos tampoco, sabía que eso podría terminar con algún slytherin (probablemente Nott) en la enfermería o con Molly, la prima de Fred y James, regañándolos por su comportamiento y ofreciendo un espectáculo todavía mayor.

El día para Jacqueline Zabini había resultado bien distinto, la slytherin no se había visto afectada por el altercado de los cuatro inútiles (como ella los llamaba) pues había salido cinco minutos antes de que el caldero de Theodore Nott explotara. Su humor parecía ser inmejorable a pesar de los granos que adornaban la piel de su mejor amigo por culpa de la broma, era más fácil divertirse a su costa de esa manera, claro que se torció en cuanto se encontró con el idiota mayor, Potter.

—** ¿Qué te ha pasado Nott, se te ha difuminado todo el maquillaje?** — eh aquí la gran capacidad verbal de James Sirius Potter cuando de burlarse se trataba, señores y señoras.

— **Potter, yo de ti inclinaría la cabeza, quizá así las dos neuronas que te quedan se encuentren y logren hacer alguna conexión** — contestó ella cogiendo del brazo a su mejor amigo.

Theodore era una serpiente, no cogería su varita y lo hechizaría allí mismo, pero ahora tampoco le apetecía un enfrentamiento verbal que terminara dejándolos a ellos como los malos de la película cuando no era así. Y es que James Potter era un completo idiota, un egocéntrico y un creído que se creía con la potestad de molestar a quién quisiera cuando quisiera por simple aburrimiento. Y la mayor parte del tiempo el resto le seguía la jugada.

Hombres, luego se suponía que ellas eran las complicadas.

Arrastrar a Theo lejos del alcance de las preciosas palabras del gryffindor no fue tarea fácil, durante un instante Jacq temió que se hubiera mordido la lengua conteniendo las ganas de responderle pero no pasaron más de diez segundos cuando él empezó a despotricar en su contra. En la de todos en realidad.

Y es que no era para menos, el mayor de los hermanos Nott y ella eran los únicos slytherin con un apellido marcado por un pasado que, aunque ninguno había vivido, todavía arrastraban. No, sus padres no les habían obligado a seguir los ideales que les habían inculcado de pequeños (que eso tampoco significaba que de golpe y porrazo fueran los mejores amigos de los muggles) pero con cada idiotez marca Potter (marca James Potter en realidad, Albus le caía bastante bien y de pequeña había caído rendida a los pies de la sonrisa humilde de Harry Potter) ella tenía más y más ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

No entendía como la mayor parte de la población femenina del castillo (sin contar sus numerosas primas) suspiraban por él.

Y es que si a ella le preguntaban el único de los cuatro idiotas que merecía la pena era Frank Longbottom.

(o sí, que gran mentira).


End file.
